Club Penguin: Game Day!
Club Penguin: Game Day! is a Club Penguin game for the Nintendo Wii. The game can be played by up to 4 people at a time. The game was put on the ESRB site in April 2010http://www.esrb.org/ratings/synopsis.jsp?Certificate=29096 and officially announced on June 10, 2010. You can complete in 12 new events. This is the third Club Penguin video-game and it is the first Wii video game. You get a code along with the game to get 4 free backgrounds of the teams and 2,500 coins. Gameplay In the game, players will create and customize a penguin and compete in a variety of challenges. Challenges include Java Sack, Bean Balance, Fast Freeze, Sled & Slide and Sumo Smash. Each time players beat a challenge, they conquer some territory on the island. The ultimate goal for players is to conquer as much territory as possible. You can also earn 14 stamps. (Red Win, Blue Win, Green Win, Yellow Win, Remote Upload, White Puffle, Conquer the Island, Puffle Paddle, Bean Balance, Collector, 2 vs. 2, Sumo Smash, 2 vs. 2 Max, and Goalie) Gary, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, Rory, and Rookie are also in this game. You can transfer your coins, items, and stamps to your online account. There are four teams in the game: Yellow, Green, Blue, and Red. It is a very tactical and fun game to play with your friends and family. Games Game Series *Java Jump *Bean Balance *Fast Freeze *Snowball Battle *Sled And Slide *Dance Off! *Puffle Paddle *Feed A Puffle! *Rollin' Riot *Goal! *Jackhammer! *Sumo Smash! Zone Challenge *Recolor Sign (Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Dock) *Funny Faces (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Town) *Snowball Fight (Blue, Yellow, Green, Snow Forts) *Ice Sculpture (Red, Blue, Green, Beach) *Finding Funny Things (Green, Ski Village) *Target Shooting (Blue, Ski Village) *Snowman Head (Red, Ski Village) *Copy Jeff The Ref (Yellow, Ski Village) *The Dancing Party (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Ski Hill) * Making a giant snow cone ( Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, ski hill) History ESRB Rating The game and its rating were first found on the ESRB site on April 2010, but it was taken down before May since the game was not announced at that time. The descriptor was put up again on July 2010. Blog Posts Click here for all blog entries by the Club Penguin Team about the game. Interviews thumb|300px|right|Game trailer Music *The music in the opening in the game *The music in menus and selections *The music when starting story mode(Remix of Patrick's Jig) *The bases when taken over by team red and being team red *The bases when taken over by team blue and being team blue *The bases when taken over by team green and being team green *The bases when taken over by team yellow and being team yellow *Another team's territory *The Ski Village and Ski Hill when nobody has taken them over *Bean Balance(Song Name:Extra Anchovies) *Fast Freeze *Snowball Battle *Sled & Slide *Dance Off! (Easy) *Puffle Paddle *Feed A Puffle *Rollin' Riot! *Goal *Jackhammer *Sumo Smash *The game results *Repaint a sign! *Make funny faces! *Snowball Fight! *Finding funny items *Snowman head(Song Name:Epic Win!) *Copy Jeff the Ref *Make a giant sno-cone *When conquering the island as a team and showing the clip of your penguin at the 1st place podium *When all the teams have conquered the island and showing the clip of your penguin in the blimp and getting the gold statue Gallery GameDay.PNG|A 4 player split-screen game of Java Jump. GameDay1.PNG|The Zone Challenge of the Dock. GameDay2.PNG|Sled And Slide on a 2-player split-screen. GameDay4.PNG|A 4-player Sumo Smash game. GameDaycatalog.PNG|The Blue Team page from the '' : Game Day!'' Catalog Ski_Village_3d.png|Four s in the Ski Village. Dance.jpg|[[]]s in the Yellow Team Ski Village Zone Challenge. s oh noes.jpg|A medium game of Fast Freeze. Gameday5.jpg|Another screenshot of one of the minigames. snowballminigame.png|Rollin' Riot in '' : Game Day!'' Pufflefoodgame.png|Feed A Puffle in '' : Game Day!'' featuring puffles. Pufflepaddle.png|Another minigame featuring puffles called Puffle Paddle. tubesled.png|A picture of Jackhammer!. Javasackminigame.png|Bean Balance in '' : Game Day!'' GameDayHockeyGame.png|Goal! in '' : Game Day!.|link=File:GameDayHockeyGame.png Snowball Battle 01.jpg|Snowball Battle in '' : Game Day!. Thumb Cadence 00.jpg|Cadence in '' : Game Day!'' Thumb Gary 00.jpg|Gary the Gadget Guy in '' : Game Day!'' thumb_Funny_Items_01b.jpg|A customized green team. thumb_Copy_Jeff_01.jpg|The yellow team and Jeff the Ref in the Ski Village. thumb_Dance_yellow_01.jpg|The Zone Challenge of the Ski Hill. thumb_Dance_Off__01.jpg|Dance Off! with Cadence. gameday.jpg| : Game Day! Catalog. External links *Disney Interactive Studios page *International Disney Store page for the game *Europe/UK Disney Store page for the game Sources and References Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Video Games Category:Article Category:Real Life Games Category:Video Games Category:Game Day!